Finding Her(discontinued)
by Fangirl011
Summary: Will finds Eleven in the upside down but, a happy reunion turns sour when the bad men are still looking for her and there's a new monster to deal with. Mileven and Jancy to come
1. Chapter 1: An almost Happy New Year

**A/N: This is my first time doing a fanfic so I'm a little nervous but, I really hope you enjoy this fanfic and if there are any spelling/grammar corrections please let me know. I'm writing this fic purely for fun as I wait for season 2. This isn't really what I want to see in season two or what I think will happen this is just my own made up thing. Anyway, please enjoy this fic and on with the chapter! Bold/** ** _italics_** **mean thoughts.**

Finding Her

Chapter 1: An Almost Happy New Year

It was a cold and dark New Year's Eve in the small town of Hawkins, Indiana. A stark contrast to the warmth of the Wheeler's household. Karen Wheeler and Joyce Byers were talking about parenting and telling stories of when their children were younger. Ted was passed out on his Lay-z-Boy having stuffed himself with food and now in a coma. While Nancy, Jonathan, and Steve where having a nice friendly conversation about normal teenage things like school and hobbies. Unfortunately, Chief Jim Hopper couldn't make it claiming he had a lot of paperwork to do. Meanwhile, Dustin, Lucas and Will where talking about the next D&D campaign. Just about everyone there was laughing, eating, and having a great time well, everyone except Mike Wheeler. he had managed to silently slip away to the basement thanks to all the noise from upstairs. As he walked down the basement steps he thought about Eleven, the telekinetic girl he had found along with Dustin and Lucas while they were out searching for Will. He thought about what would this New Year's Eve be like with her here. She would probably love all the food and sweets his mom had made, she might be scared of the gunshots that rang off at midnight though. But, at least he'd be there to comfort her and tell her that it was okay and she needn't be afraid. He then saw the fort he had made for her and hadn't had the heart to take down. He felt this odd pulling sensation like the fort wanted him to come closer so he walked over to it, crouched down, and climbed in. He could almost feel her here and began to wonder what she might be doing right now. he wondered if she was still even alive. He began to tear up at this thought. _NO_. He couldn't afford to think thoughts like that. His mom, sister, and friends already new that he wasn't the same ever since Eleven disappeared. He knew that if he moped around anymore thinking thought s like that his mom might just send him to a psychiatrist. That was the last thing he wanted so, for now, he would just have to hold on a little longer. She had to be alive he just knew it, he could feel it, she was alive. He just didn't know where she was. The upside down? Some other dimension? He missed her so much, he could only hope that she was all right. He thought about her large brown eyes, full of wonder. When he thought about her like this it would send butterflies to his stomach and tears to his eyes. She was so cool and strong it made him so proud just to say he was even affiliated with her even if it was only for a week. Sometimes he would imagine how she was doing in The Upside Down _if that's where she was._ He knew she was strong as far as her super powers went but she was still so fragile. It tore his heart to pieces to think that she might be suffering and he just wanted to protect her and make sure that no harm ever came her way. But, what he wanted most is to have protected her back at the school. They may have repaired the school but, the damage was already done. He can never un-see what happened to Eleven that night. Mike was snapped out of his sad daydream by a quick shake of the shoulder from Dustin.

"Hey, hey Mike...you okay?" said Dustin as he waved his hands in front of Mike's eyes.

"Yeah, you were totally spaced out" Said Lucas.

Mike quickly brushed the tears off his face, he hadn't realized he'd been crying. _How long had I been doing that_

"I...I'm fine guys... really" said Mike.

There was an awkward silence because all knew that he wasn't fine. This silence was unexpectedly broken by the Will the Wise.

"Why don't we go ahead and finish the last campaign of the year" said the wizard.

"Yeah!" said a determined Lucas,

"Sounds good to me" said Dustin.

…

"Boys!" said Mrs. Wheeler, "Come upstairs it's almost time for the countdown!"

"Aww mom, we're in the middle of a campaign" said Mike.

"Michael, it's almost time for the countdown", "Now get your butts up here now!" said Karen a little teasingly.

"Okay, we're coming!" Said Mike.

As Will and the boys began to climb up the stairs he felt the familiar nauseas feeling that he always got right before he coughed up a slug and found himself in the upside down, having been transported there as a presumed result of coughing up slugs.

"Ugh no please not here not now, Its New Year's Eve for crying out loud!" Will thought.

Soon the countdown to the New Year came.

…

Almost everyone was in the living room with their noise makers at the ready as the new year came, even Ted was able to wake up from his food coma long enough to ring in the new year. Even baby Holly was able to stay up for the new year though it was probably the number of cookies and sweets she snuck in that allowed her to do this. "Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted.

…

Meanwhile, Will had snuck back down to the basement, the nausea and pain becoming too great for him to hide anymore. He wearily walked into the bathroom, closed and locked the door then, slowly walked over to the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror. His skin was pale, his eyes were hollow, and he had dark circles under his eyes. He felt as horrible as he looked, suddenly his stomach lurched and his throat began to burn as if it was on fire. He couldn't breath and he started to cough and then, the slug slowly began to slide out of his mouth. This one being much bigger and longer than the normal slugs he coughed up. Not that coughing up slugs was normal but it had been happening ever since he came from the upside down. It seemed that part of the nightmarish place his friends had named the upside down stuck with him even after he returned having spent a week there.

…

After the countdown was over Dustin realized Will wasn't with them.

"Hey guys where's Will" said Dustin,

"Wasn't he just here?" said Lucas.

Mike was daydreaming about Eleven or El as her friends called her again and wishing she was there so he could kiss her though he wouldn't have the guts to do it in front of his friends and family when he realized Will was in fact nowhere to be seen.

Dustin, Mike, and Lucas exchanged worried glances, it hadn't even been two months since will had gone missing so, whenever he disappeared they freaked out just a little bit. Mike ran down the basement steps with Lucas and Dustin following close behind. When they heard the gagging and coughing noises coming from the bathroom they only became more worried about they're friend.

Dustin knocked on the door

"Um... Will you okay in there bud?" said Dustin.

When he only answered with more coughing Lucas decided it was time to act if they're friend was in trouble they needed to help them and not just stand around not doing anything.

"Guys, I think we should call 911" Said Lucas.

"What are you crazy, you can't do that!" exclaimed Mike "We don't even know what's wrong with him he probably just had too many sweets".

"Dude, if Will is in trouble we have to help him, and calling 911 would be the best way to do that" said Lucas thinking logically.

"But what if he's chocking and he needs help right now" Said Mike trying a new tactic,

"Wait! Mike's right What if it's the Demogorgon then we definitely need to help him." Said Dustin.

The coughing suddenly grew louder and more strangled he sounded almost like he was choking.

"Fine but if something is seriously wrong we are calling the proper authorities and telling Will's mom" said Lucas reluctantly agreeing.

" Hey Will? We're coming in okay!" said Mike as he knocked on the door.

As Will heard the heated argument of his friends he began to panic. He knew that if they came in here now they would see just how sick he is and they would see slug in the sink that for some reason refused to flush down the drain. His friends just wanted to make sure he was okay and wanted to help him with whatever was wrong but, he didn't think they could help him with this. He just didn't want anyone to worry about him more than necessary, he had already seen the toll his disappearance had on his mother Joyce and his brother Jonathan. What if his friends thought he was becoming a monster or was weird and gross for vomiting slugs up from the upside down all the time. He could become dangerous somehow, and he didn't want to put his friends in danger or worse, accidently hurt them. He couldn't let something like that happen, not now and not ever, he had to do something now before they came in. He weakly stumbled over to the door placed his cold pale hand near the doorknob and attempted to lock the door. Suddenly, the door swung open revealing a very sick Will and a very concerned Mike, Lucas, and Dustin.

"Oh my God! Will are you okay!" exclaimed Mike.

Dustin's mouth was agape in shock as he said "Oh my God what the hell is that!" motioning to the sink,

Lucas could only shake his head and cover his mouth upon seeing the slug and how pale and sick Will looked.

"Yeah" said Will weakly "You guys...I'm fi-" was all he got out before he was transported to the upside down.

 **A/N: So, I realize I left it on a cliffhanger but, the next chapter will be sort of a part two and I'm already working on chapter three. I can't say how often I'll update this story I will TRY to update once a week but I give no guarantees. Be sure to follow, favorite, and leave a review thanks for reading, love y'all bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing Her

**A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier today I went to the hospital a few days ago and I had a doctors appointment today so I wasn't able to update until now. I'm still feeling pretty blah so please bear with me. Like I said in the last A/N this chapter is going to be like a part two to the first chapter. If you find any spelling/grammar corrections, please let me know. Also, I want to give a huge shout out to Resisting-Moonlight and Candy95 for reviewing and following. I also want to thank Nanaccs, Zibi, and mooonster21 for following and mooonster21 as well as galactic0geeks for favoriting. This chapter is slightly shorter than the first but I really hope you guys enjoy it, anyway on with the chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Stranger Things.**

Finding Her

Chapter 2: Seeing Her

"OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGodohmyGod" said Dustin as he began to panic and pace the basement floor.

"Holy shit! where'd he go!" said Lucas.

Mike only stood in shock, he couldn't believe one of his best friends just, disappeared right before his eyes after it seemed they had just gotten him back. Once Mike snapped out of it he said

"Look we all need to calm down so we can think clearly and figure out where will is".

"Right" Lucas said, "Dustin shut up!".

Finally, Dustin was able to calm down and stop pacing. They all walked over to the couch and sat down to try and figure out where their friend had disappeared. "Okay, we know it wasn't the Demogorgon who took him because we would've seen it right?" said Mike,

he was met only with heads nodding in agreement.

After a long beat, Dustin spoke up "So maybe it's a different monster this time?",

"Yeah, but what? And if it is then is he in the upside down or somewhere else" said Lucas.

"Ugh" groaned Mike "I don't know, I don't know what to do",

"Maybe we should call the chief or ask Nancy and Jonathan to help us" said Lucas.

"Hmm, I don't know my mom might get suspicious if just randomly called the chief. " said Mike "I mean I haven't exactly told her everything that happened when the Demogorgon came.

"Ugh dammit you're right" said Dustin.

None of the three boys had told their parents everything that happened and mostly skipped the part about other dimensions and telekinetic girls.

There was another silence as they once again tried to figure out a way to help their friend.

…

His lungs burned, his vision was woozy, his mouth tasted of acid, and he felt like a sack of bones and very little meat. Then he realized how cold it was and how dark it was the only light coming from the moon streaming through the basement window. He saw odd pulsating vines covering everything and thick brown puddles of goop. He could just faintly hear the voices of his friends, it was odd he'd never been in the upside down this long except for when the Demogorgon got him. He usually was only ever here for a few seconds then was back in the right side up. He walked over to the table and chairs that were used for D&D campaigns and sat down. He felt drained and wondered how was going to back in the right side up IF he ever got back. It was almost like there was something there with him keeping him here, he had to fight against it so he could go home. So, that's what he did he shut his eyes and fought against it he thought of home, his house, his mom, and brother, he thought of his friends too. When he opened his eyes, he was back, back in the wheelers basement sitting at the table just like he had been in the upside down.

When Mike, Lucas and Dustin saw Will sitting at the table they nearly jumped out of their seats and began peppering him with questions.

"Hey man where'd you go!", "Are you okay?", "Yeah you completely disappeared on us" they said.

Then Mike asked "Where you back in the upside down?",

Will could only look down at the floor and nod his head yes.

"Was that...Was that thing in the sink from the upside down too", "Is that what you puked up?" said Dustin,

"Yes." Will said weakly.

"How long has this been happening?" asked Mike,

"Since I got back." answered Will. ",

WHAT! Wh-why didn't you tell us?" said Lucas,

"I don't know, I guess...I thought maybe you would worry about me or you'd be scared of me or something." mumbled Will.

"Of course we're gonna be worried, you just got back, it hasn't even been two months." Said Mike,

"Yeah We're your friends Will, and that's what friends do, they look out for each other." Said Lucas.

"Plus, we've seen way scarier stuff than a slug from the upside down, like Demogorgon.", "Ouch, what, too soon?" Said Dustin as Lucas punched his arm.

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right" "Thanks for being my friends.'" Said Will.

"Of course." Said Mike.

"there's only one thing I really need you guys to do." Said Will as he tensed up a little

"What is it?" said Lucas.

"Can you please, PLEASE not tell my mom, Jonathan or the chief yet." Said Will

"But, what if they can help you." Said Mike

"No!" said Will slightly startling the other three boys "I will tell them but not…not right now, I don't think my mom or Jonathan can handle all that right now, I've seen how my disappearance affected them".

"Fine, we won't tell your mom, Jonathan, or the chief." Said Mike reassuring Will,

"Thankyou." Said Will as he started to relax.

''No…*yawns* problem buddy." Said Dustin as he tried and failed to stifle a long yawn,

"Yeah I guess it is pretty late huh, I'll go ask my mom to see if you guys can stay over" said Mike.

…

After convincing his mom Karen wheeler to let Dustin, Lucas, and will stay over and phone calls to Henderson's and Sinclair's respectively, Mike's friends were given the okay to sleep over. Since Joyce was already at the wheeler home Karen simply asked if it would be okay to let will to stay over

"Yeah of course, I don't mind, you know they're such good kids." Said Joyce

"I know, I just hope that maybe spending a little more time with his friends will help Mike with this mood he's in lately." Said Karen "I mean this is the first time I've seen him smile and laugh in well, weeks. He hardly ever eats and he almost always sleeps in that fort down in the basement."

"Well, don't worry, I'm sure he'll be feeling better soon." Said Joyce

"Yeah, I hope you're right." Said Karen

…

Later on that night as Dustin, Lucas, and mike were sleeping Will woke up with his stomach lurching again. _"Twice in one night? That's odd."_ He thought. Nonetheless he quietly got out of his sleeping bag tiptoed over to the basement bathroom. He carefully closed then, locked the door, and looked at the mirror once more. He looked just as pale and sick as he had earlier the only difference was that he was now in his pajamas instead of his regular day clothes. He began to cough up not one but two long slimy slugs into the sink. After he was done he felt weak and proceeded to collapse on the ground unconscious. When he came to he realized he was once again in the upside down, once he was able to stand he decided to walk around the basement for a little. The only light coming from the moon he once again saw pulsating vines, brown puddles of goop, and those weird spores floating in the air. Instead of walking towards the table used for D&D campaigns he walked over to the couch and just before he sat down he thought he heard something. It sounded almost like a whimper or someone crying, it was coming from the fort. He walked over to the fort and slow pulled back the sheets so he could see inside. What he saw shocked him. There, lying in the fort shivering and whimpering, was a very tired, bruised, and scared eleven. Having met her only once in the upside down along with the description the guys had given him telling stories like the time she flipped a van he almost immediately recognized her. _But, hadn't guys said she had blown up or something when she killed the Demogorgon, could this really be her? Only one way to find out._

"E-Eleven?" he said,

Eleven looked up and weakly said "Will".

"Ohmygosh are-are you okay? the guys really missed you especially mike. Why are you in the upside down?" he asked

"Weak." Eleven replied

Will realized he was about to leave the upside down so he got out as much as he could before that.

"Don't worry we're going to find you just hold on okay?" as he said this he realized this was much like the time she had visited him in the upside down.

"Hurry." Was all she could say

He wished he could have said more but he was suddenly back in the right side up. Somehow he had managed to not wake up his friends so he slowly climbed back into his sleeping bag and closed his trying to think up a plan on how to get eleven back. But, before long he became too tired to think, weak from his trip to the upside down and fell into a restless sleep.

 **A/N: Welp, I hope you liked that chapter and hopefully it wasn't too forced or rushed. Things will probably pick up in the fourth or fifth chapter so please be patient as I am writing as often as possible. Please remember to follow, favorite, and review, it brings me such joy to see a comment and it really does encourage me to keep writing. The next chapter will hopefully be posted next week but like I said I give no guarantees. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time, love y'all.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Files

**A/N: Big thankyou to those of you who reviewed and followed and sorry this update is a day late. I have been swamped with school as of late and barely had time to do anything. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!**

Finding Her

Chapter 3: The Files

When Chief Jim Hopper said he had a lot of paperwork to do he didn't exactly lie. It just wasn't the same type of he had as chief of police. He instead was reading files about subject 011 or El as her friends had called her. He felt terrible about selling her out to that son of a bitch Brenner and the rest of his team. But, what else could he have done? It was all he could do to save the Byers' boy and his friends too. Although, he still would rather have done that without sacrificing another child. At least she hadn't ended up back in that AWFUL LAB. He knew this partly because the lab was still looking for her. They wanted their little science experiment back so badly even to the point of asking or more like telling Hopper to find her. So here he was hunched over a stack of paperwork at eleven-thirty pm on a New Year's Eve trying to find out about as much of this girl as he could. But, so far, he had found nothing He'd hoped that MAYBEHAVING to look at these files for the lab would help with his own little investigation. He was honestly hoping that he could find Eleven before Brenner did, that's why he had been leaving eggos and other foods in the woods, as part of his search. The good thing was that every time he went to check on the box of the food was always missing. Now, he knew this didn't necessarily mean that it was Eleven who was taking the food. For all he knew it could be some animal or homeless person living in the woods he had been feeding. He didn't even know if she was actually in the woods or not But, it was a start. Right? Right. He just had to keep trying but as far as he could tell looking at these files, which may or may not have even been real wasn't getting him anywhere. Then, he sat back scratching his head and thought

"yeah, why would the lab trust me enough to give me real file, they wanted to find her sure but why should they trust me. In fact, these are probably half-assed files that were made up on the fly that were only partly true".

"Ugh." He groaned

"The damn files could be bugged" he thought.

He certainly wouldn't be surprised, it wouldn't have the first time they'd bugged something of his. In November, they'd bugged a light in his house because they thought that he knew too much. He got up and began to look for a listening device. First, he checked all the light and the lamps knocking a few of them down. Then he grabbed his pocket knife and proceeded to rip up his couch taking some of the stuffing out. He went to his bedroom and checked his dresser drawers and closet. After thoroughly checking the files and tearing up his house till it looked like a tornado had come through and hit only his house he sank down onto the floor. He rubbed the throbbing pain he felt in his head and chuckled to himself.

"What am I doing." He said

realizing he had torn his house to pieces once again. Had he gone too far? He wasn't sure, yes, these people were dangerous but, was all this really necessary? Was he just going insane, he was probably just tired having not slept in a few days. He simply couldn't, there was too much work to do and too much at stake. Looking at the clock he realized it was now twelve am, it was now 1984. He got up to grab a beer from the fridge, cracked it and took a sip. He grabbed a cigarette and a lighter then went out on his porch. It was dark and the air was cold. The cold air always seemed to help him think so he decided to let his thoughts drift awhile before he went back inside.

He took a long drag from his cigarette and bitterly sighed. "Happy New Year to me".

He felt pretty crappy considering he had to look over some damn files on New Year's Eve when he could be at a party having a good time. Actually relaxing for a little while. He pushed these thoughts out of his head, feeling slightly guilty. Just knowing eleven could be, and most likely was, doing a lot worse. These were unimaginable luxuries compared to Eleven. If she was in the woods he had no idea how long she'd been out there it had been raining a lot, plus it was really cold. Which only made his search all the more exigent. With a final drag of his cigarette letting the wind carry the curling smoke from his lips he snuffed the cigarette with his shoe and gulped down the last of his beer. He decided if he was going to find this girl he needed to get his shit together and focus. He had already checked the woods before and decided he mind as well try the only other place he could think of. The first thing he decided to do was go to the lab and see If he could find any files on gate activity. Brenner told him that they'd closed the gate but hopper had a feeling that wasn't necessarily true. If there was indeed gate activity he would check for Eleven there. Once he seized the files he would look for the schedules of the people that worked there and plan a thorough search of the upside down around those times. With a decent planed formed he grabbed his gun, his keys, and a coat and got in the car. He figured now was the best time to go to the lab since it was a holiday he didn't think many people would be working considering it was a holiday. He drove through Mirkwood and parked on the side of the road. He had parked far enough that anyone from the lab looking out couldn't see it but if things went awry he was close enough that he could safely get away. He lurked in the shadows as he got closer to the entrance of the lab. He had been here a few times so he knew how to dodge certain security cameras and which way to face so his face wouldn't be shown. One person in a white lab coat walked out and the door was open just long enough for Hopper to lip in unnoticed. Once he got inside the building his theory was proved to be correct. The hallway was empty and void of people so it wasn't too hard to get past the cameras. Of course, he slipped up a few times and accidentally showed his face almost directly to the camera un beknows to him. But, overall getting through the lab was the easiest part. Once he found the door that led to the security room he carefully opened the door (which had thankfully been unlocked) and peeked through. He didn't see anyone there and hoped that was a good thing. Next, he checked all the security cameras to make sure that the route to the file room was all clear. But as he was looking through the security cameras he noticed something strange. The gate was still there, not that it surprised him. It was the state of said gate that had him worried. Maybe it was the angle of the camera but, did the gate look, bigger? After the Demogorgon was killed had closed a little bit but not all the way. Now the gate looked about as big as it was before. He decided that he would look into that later but for now there were more pressing matters. The only other trouble he thought he might run into was a single guard but if need be he could just knock the guy out. Which might be best considering he needed a key to get in the file room. After one more quick search with the cameras he disabled them. He figured if someone was to come back here and check the cameras for unwanted intruders it would buy him some time to leave unseen. He then poked his head out of the security room and sprinted down the hallway until he got to the file room. The guard was in fact standing there, waiting it seemed for hopper to come and take those files. Hopper walked right up to the guard and knocked him out before the guy had a chance to confront him. Hopper bent down and grabbed the guard's key to unlock the door. Once he opened the door he closed it quickly closed it behind him. Now, all the files were neatly organized in filing cabinets which was helpful but not by much. The room was huge and this meant he had a lot of files to go through. After about 15 minutes of tireless searching he hit a stroke of luck and found what he was looking for. He wished he could go through the files he had picked up now but there wasn't much time. He opened the door to make a quick escape but ran into a man wearing a white lab coat.

"Hey! What are you doing here!" said the man in the lab coat.

Hopper tried his best to think of a decent lie. He came up with nothing.

"I was just— "he said

before he knocked the man unconscious just as he had the security guard. Hopper ran out the building as fast as he could knowing the guard and the man in the lab coat could wake up any minute. He got to his car and hurried to start up the engine and drive of. The ride back to his trailer wasn't long and would've gone faster if he had driven with his head lights on in case the people at the lab happened to be following him. Once he got home he turned on a lamp (that luckily still worked after tearing his trailer apart earlier) and shoved all other items that were once on the table to set the files down. He decided he would look at eleven's file first and when he didn't see much else other than what he had already been given he got slightly discouraged. He hoped his breaking into the lab wasn't for nothing. So, he looked at the files for the gate, the first piece of paper he saw was the electromagnetic readings of the gate, one thing that concerned him about this was that it seemed the magnetic pull of the gate had spiked. Of course, this could be old readings from the Demogorgon attack but, then again, this file was recent. He also saw two photos of the gate and they both had the dates numbered on them. The On the left was a picture of the gate right after the Demogorgon had been killed and the one on the right had been taken, a week ago. The left looked considerably smaller than the one on the right. So, he was right, the gate did look bigger. What could this mean? As he took a few more pages out the file a third picture fell out, he picked it up of the ground and studied it closely. This picture had not been dated but since it was in the same file as the other pictures he guessed that the picture had been taken some time last week like the other one had. But this one seemed to be taken inside the gate. As he looked closer he thought he saw an egg that seemed to have, hatched. It was like the egg he had found when he went into the upside down with Joyce to save Will. Except this one was smaller and was black and green, could this possible mean-, ugh, he didn't even want to think it. But he had to face the fact that it could very well mean a new monster was on the loose. He took a deep breath as he let all this new information settle in. If there truly was another monster, that would mean there probably would be another monster attack. "Fuck" he said to himself.

 **A/N: Once again I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter please remember to favorite, comment, and review it really is appreciated. The next chapter will hopefully be better than this one, I felt like this chapter was pretty crappy but I still wanted to at least get SOMETHING put out. If there are any spelling or grammatical errors, please let me know. Lastly, I just want to say thank you all for reading thus far and I hope you continue to enjoy this fic.**

 **Love, Fangirl011**


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Tell Her

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for posting late, again. I got really busy due to a recent schedule change and that means that I won't be able to post weekly anymore. The best I may be able to do is once at the end of the month. I'm not sure if I will be able to get another chapter up by the end of this month so you might not see any updates until the end of march. To make up for posting late I tried to include as much as I possibly could. Now, on with the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STRANGER THINGS ALL RIGHTS GO TO RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

Finding Her

Chapter 4: Don't Tell her

The first day of the New Year was a very chilly one to say the least. The cold weather had been brutal recently which had caused a layer of snow to cover everything from cars to trees. So, when Michael Wheeler's mother woke him up from a deep sleep in his family's basement needless to say it was a little more than cold.

"Michael honey, it's time to wake up." She said

"Ugh." Moaned Mike "Mom." He said

"Michael wheeler, you will get up right this instant, it is twelve o'clock in the afternoon, now I have to run some errands and your father is taking Holly to the park so Nancy's in charge. Because you boys slept so late I won't have time to fix you anything so you'll just have to find something in there okay." Said Mrs. Wheeler.

Mike sat up from his spot on the floor and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes now that he was fully awake.

"Got it, see you mom." Said mike

Lucas, Dustin, and Will also woke up from the sound of Mrs. Wheeler talking.

"Okay, be good boys." Said Mrs. Wheeler as she ascended the stairs.

Even though his mother had woken him up he realized it was some of the most decent sleep he'd had in a while which, was quite the rare occurrence. Considering he wasn't exactly over elevens disappearance, he just, couldn't seem to let go.

Part of the reason he kept reminiscing over the short week they had spent together is because he was afraid of losing her. He thought if he kept thinking about her than somehow, she would think about him to and she wouldn't forget him, and maybe, just maybe, she might even come back.

It was stupid he knew, it was one of the few things he could do for her, besides constantly searching for her in the rain and keeping up her fort. But, until she came back he would try to enjoy the company of his friends during the last few days of winter break. He would do his best to try and NOT seem sad and depressed for once. That's why when Lucas, Dustin, and Will were fully awake Mike suggested that they ate breakfast and then go outside to have a snowball fight. Lucas and Dustin argued over who would win the snowball fight as they made their way to the kitchen to have breakfast.

Mike, who had just gotten dressed came out of his room when he saw will seemingly waiting for him at the end of the stairs. Will looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't get it out or, just didn't want to.

"Hey Will what's up." Said Mike

"Oh..um..well, I..uh..wanted to tell you something." Said will.

"Yeah okay well, you can tell me while were eating okay." Said mike

"Uh actually I kind of just wanted to talk to you" replied will.

Mike finally realizing what might be bothering will so much lowered his voice to say

'" Is this about you going into the upside down all the time like you did last night?" asked Mike.

Will figuring that would be the best answer, at least for now, replied with "Um yeah".

"Okay well listen, I think it's great that you wanted to ask for help but I really think Lucas and Dustin should hear whatever it is you wanted to tell me" said Mike, "I mean were all friends and I want to help you with whatever it is that's happening and I'm pretty sure Lucas and Dustin are thinking the same way. So, it might be best if we all work together, if you're okay with that".

Will thought about it a moment and figured that Mike was most likely right.

"That's fine." Said Will

The only thing that truly worried him was how Mike would respond, because will wasn't going to talk about the slug problem well, not exactly, it would have to do _with_ the slugs but that's not what it was _about._ He was instead going to tell them that he might have seen Eleven in the upside down.

He could only hope that Dustin, Lucas, or especially Mike wouldn't be upset that he didn't say anything last night. Truth be told he wasn't sure himself and he needed just a little time to think over to make sure he was right.

He simply didn't want to get there hopes up only to let them down, but, he still felt bad for not saying something sooner. He had also been thinking to see if there was a way to get Eleven out of the upside down. That's why when he puked up another slug earlier that morning he went outside to pick up a stick and held it to see if it would come back with him, it did.

Luckily mikes parents weren't had already left with baby Holly so they had the downstairs part of the house to themselves which, would make the groups discussion easier. Since there wouldn't be any interruptions but, they would still speak in slightly hushed tones so as not to disturb mikes older sister Nancy, not that they thought that would really be a problem.

…

Nancy was already awake but she had stayed in her room mostly to try and avoid Mike and his friends. She wasn't trying to be mean she just needed some time to think to herself. _"Well, it is a new year, maybe I should change a few things."_ She sort of felt, strange ever since the Demogorgon attack, it wasn't like she had become a different person. She felt so strong and powerful and just, different. She simply wanted to explore more of that part of herself.

So, a few changes would be made, first, she would be more understanding to her brother and try not to let him get on her nerves too much. Second, she would change up her hair style a bit. She never thought she really cared much about what people thought of her but now, she realized, she did.

So, she decided to stop caring what people think so much and just be her, she would get good grades because she wanted to not because that's what was expected of her. And if people didn't like the way she was, then that was too bad because she would still do her.

After a while she let her thoughts wonder, she found they kept wandering to three people. The first was Barb, her best friend, and her sole confidant. She would tell her everything, she wondered what Barb would say to her now, if she told her about the things she would change about herself. She would probably say something like "Well I think that's great Nance you should do whatever makes you happy, and if that means changing your image for the better than you should do it".

Then she thought of Johnathan, they had grown closer after the Demogorgon attack, he was a great friend and wasn't the psycho-pervert most kids at school thought he was. She thought she might even like him as more than a friend but, who knew if he even felt the same way.

She chided herself little for having those thoughts, after all she was with Steve, she could've broken up with him if she wanted to but she didn't. To be completely honest with herself she kind of felt she was only with him out of pity.

Steve went to Johnathan's house to apologize for being such a dick to him and was surprised to see her there as well. Steve didn't know that the Demogorgon was coming and wouldn't leave until Nancy pointed a gun at him. But after seeing they might be in trouble he went back. He had risked his life coming back even when he could've safely driven away.

For this she felt that she should be with him, even if the initial spark was dwindling, she knew Steve felt that too. Nancy finally decided to get ready for the day, she decided on a baby pink sweater and blue jeans. After getting dressed she walked over to her vanity mirror and picked up her hair brush.

As she brushed the wavy locks her eyes wandered to the pair of scissors she had sitting on her vanity. She stopped brushing and placed the brush down to gently lift the scissors up, as she lifted the scissors up to her neck she decided to make the first change. She grabbed one lock of her and with snipped it to where it fell just above her shoulders.

…

After Mike and his friends fixed their bowls of cereal they all sat down in the living room in front of the television to eat. Dustin got up to turn on the television and kept flipping channels until he landed on what he was looking for, some cartoons. After about a minute had passed mike turned to will and said "So, what was it you wanted to tell us."

Lucas turned the television down a little so they could hear what will had to say.

"Oh, well…" will sighed knowing he needed to just get it out and over with, him stalling wasn't going to help anyone "I went to the upside down again last night and I think I saw something".

"You did, what did you see!?" said mike growing excited

"Well the girl you guys said saved me, she had short hair, right?" asked will

Mike's increasing heartbeat and quickened breathing left him unable to answer.

"Yeah, eleven." Said Dustin

"And she just disappeared, right?"

"Right. But, what exactly are you saying?" asked Lucas

"Well, I think that's who I saw, in the upside down." Said will

Mike regaining the ability to speak said "Really? You think you saw eleven? In the upside down!?"

"Yeah, I think so." Answered will

Then, mike realized something "Wait you said this happened last night?" mike asked suspiciously

Will who was starting to grow nervous shakily answered "Yes."

"Well, why didn't you tell us last night, we could have been looking for her we could've done something by now!" exclaimed mike

"Now wait a second, what could we have done, we don't have a way of getting into the upside down." Said Lucas

"Right, plus I'm sure will has a perfectly good reason for not telling us right away, right will?" said Dustin being the mediator of the situation.

"I would've told you all sooner but to be honest I wasn't sure if It was real or a hallucination or something, and if it wasn't her I didn't want to get your hopes up just to let you down." Explained will.

Mike had calmed down a bit, not quite understanding why he got so upset with will in the first place. He guessed Nancy was right when she told him love can make you do weird stuff, something she had picked up from Flo the secretary of Hawkins police station. The same station Hopper worked at, maybe they could ask him to help them find Eleven.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blow up at you like that will. Said Mike "I guess I'm just worried about her is all.

The group simply nodded their heads in silence when Dustin suddenly spoke up.

"So, does anyone have any ideas as to how to get Eleven out of the upside down?" he said

"Well I'm not sure but, I tried grabbing a stick and it came back with me." Said will

"That's great!" said mike "Do you think if you touch her when you come back she'll come back with you?" asked mike

"Like I said, I'm not sure but, yeah I can try it." Answered Will

"So where was she, in the upside down?" he said

"She was in mikes basement." He said "In the fort you'd made her while she was here." He pointed the last part of his sentence towards Mike.

…

After Nancy finished snipping a few uneven ends she admired what was now just above shoulder length hair, she liked it, of course, she just hoped her mother wouldn't be too upset when she saw. She cleaned up all the hair from the floor and began to walk down stairs to grab something to eat.

When she overheard the Mike and his friends talking, they were sort of whispering which didn't make sense since she was the only other person there. Unless they were talking about something she wasn't supposed to hear, she only hoped they weren't doing anything stupid.

She realized there was nothing to be worried about, she and her brother had already agreed, no more secrets, they'll tell each other everything. But, when she heard Lucas ask about the upside down curiosity got the best of her. She knew she probably shouldn't eaves drop but, she had to know what was going on.

"She was in mikes basement." He said "In the fort you'd made her while she was here." He pointed the last part of his sentence towards Mike.

Once she heard this she realized they must be talking about eleven but, what about her, she died right?

"Was she okay?" mike realized that was a stupid question, of course she wasn't okay she was in the freakin' upside down for gods sake. "What I meant is, is she safe for now.? He asked

Her brother had been having a hard time coping with her death this she knew but he had to let go, and his friends giving him false hope wasn't going to make him any better. Enough was enough it was time to intervene. As she walked into the living room to find the boys sitting on the floor she noticed Will started to look a little green.

"I'm not sure-", "-ooh." Will moaned

Will looked like he was about to throw up. _Aww shit, what if Nancy starts asking questions or gets suspicious?_ Thought Lucas.

"Yo will, you okay?" asked Lucas

Will, who was unable to answer quickly scrambled to get up and make it to the bathroom before he threw up a couple of slugs right in front of his friends. It wasn't until he turned around that he realized Nancy had been standing right behind him. _Has she been eavesdropping this whole time? How much did she hear?_ He didn't have much time to think about this however, he needed to get to the bathroom, and quick.

Dustin looked up to see a very confused short-haired Nancy standing right behind of them.

"Ummm, hi Nancy what are you doing here, in the living room." Said a nervous Dustin

"what's going on? What happened to will?" asked Nancy

"Oh nothing, I think he just ate too much cereal or something." Answered Lucas as casually as possible, Nancy clearly wasn't buying it.

"Yeah okay, well I think it's time that I say something, I heard you guys talking about Eleven and I-

"So you were eavesdropping!" exclaimed Lucas

"Yes-no.. that's not the point, the point is I need you all to stop this nonsense okay eleven is gone. And yes, we are all very sad but we need to except that she is gone."

Ouch, that was harsher than she meant it to be.

Mike was shocked but he wouldn't let his sisters' harsh words get him down, because he knew better. Now it was just a matter of telling her what was going on.

After will flushed the slugs down the drain he stood to go back to the living room, he would just have to pretend everything was fine in front of Nancy. The strange thing was that he hadn't gone to the upside down yet, maybe this meant he was finally getting better.

Dustin guided Lucas and mike to the kitchen so they could speak a little more privately.

"I think we should tell her what's going on." Said Dustin

"Um, no, she thinks eleven is dead, if we tell her that we're going get her out of the upside down she won't even believe us. Plus, she might try and stop us from doing what's necessary." Said mike

"Mike's got a point," said Lucas

"Okay your right she might not believe us, not if we can't prove it, if will can go into the upside down while she's here and she sees him disappear shell have to believe us. I think she could help us, especially since she's kind of a badass now." Said Dustin

"Let's just wait until will comes back before we decided to start telling everybody everything okay." Said Lucas

Soon will came into the living room where Nancy was and his friends now were. Dustin waved him over and told him what he had told Mike and Lucas.

"So, what do you think, should we tell her?" Asked Dustin

Will thought about it a moment then said

"Yes, I do think we should tell her but, maybe we could leave out the part about me going into the upside down?"

"Fine, but I can't guarantee you she going to believe us if-" when will suddenly transported to the upside down once again. "Will, where'd you go?" said Dustin

"Shit, he did it again." Said Lucas

"Mike, you better cut the bullshit and tell me what the hell is going on right now." Said Nancy

"Okay, well I think you'd better sit down for this." Said Mike

 **A/N: Well, that is a wrap on this chapter I truly hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic thus far, remember to favorite, follow, and review. Reviewing is honestly one of the best things you guys can do out of all of them, it inspires me to keep writing. Especially if there are improvements that can be made, it truly helps me out. I tried to make this chapter as good as I can and things will really start picking up in the next few chapters, I had a whole list of things I wanted for this chapter and unfortunately, I wasn't able to put it all in. also, I won't be updating weekly or every other week like I did at first, the next update probably won't come until sometime in march as I said earlier, I will try my best to get as much writing done as possible until then. The last thing is did you guys see the teaser for season two during the super bowl. Honestly that's the only reason I watched it. all I can say is GAAHHHHH! IM SO EXCITED! I can't even process what I've seen but I will be scrutinizing every frame soon. Any way ill "see" you in the next update Love,**

 **Fangirl011**


	5. Chapter 5: Did We Get Her?

**A/N: Hey guys im back! Sorry this chapter took so long, I needed to take a break to get my life together and avoid a midlife crisis blah,blah,blah. As always let me know if there are any mistakes or typos and I'll be happy to fix them. Anyhow, here is the new chapter hope you guys like it.** _Italics mean thoughts._ **Now without further adieu, the next chapter**

 **Disclaimer: yeah no, I don't own stranger things, I ain't That creative.**

Finding Her chapter 5: Did We Get Her?

It was cold, so so very cold, the air reeked of something unnatural, the smell was suffocating. A mirror of our world but, dark, there was no sun, there were no blue skies, and there was a very limited supply of food.

Will's eyes burned as he opened them to find himself once again in the upside down for the third time that day. He was tired, physically, and mentally, but, he had a job to do.

He took in his surroundings for the first time since he had teleported, he quickly realized he was still in the living room of Mike's house. They must have been close by, he could still hear the faint whispers of their voices.

 _Well, as long as I'm here I mind as well look for that girl eleven. Now let's see where did I last see her again? Right right mikes basement._

He cautiously walked to the door that led to the basement, stepping over odd looking vines and avoiding as many brown puddles of goo as he possibly could lest he would get soaked.

Once he got to the door leading to the basement he opened it as slowly and as quietly as he could, if something was down there that wasn't Eleven, he didn't want it to know he was there. He went down the stairs, nearly slipping on his way down.

Once he got to the bottom step he looked around to make sure nothing was there waiting to jump at him, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, if you want to call the upside down ordinary. He then walked over to the fort where he had seen eleven last and lifted the tattered bed sheet so he could see her better if she was there.

There, in the corner of the ragged dirty fort was Eleven, shivering and clutching to an old blanket with holes in it for dear life. She was thin, rail thin, she was already small when she had first bet the boys but now, she seemed weak, frail.

Sensing strange presence, she slowly shifted to lay on her back and turned her head to get a look at whoever was there.

When she saw will standing there she broke out into a small smile, recognizing him as Mike, Lucas, and Dustins friend she had helped them find. Then realizing why he was there, almost as if she had read his mind, she knew why he was here, to bring her back to the right side up.

She frowned.

Will was slightly taken aback by her reaction, he didn't understand why she seemed upset.

"Um, hi Eleven, I'm uh, well I'm here to bring you back." Said Will

Eleven didn't reply.

"So, here's what I need you to do just grab onto my arm here"

he crouched down to her level and stuck out his arm to her

"And then I'm going to teleport us both back to the right side up".

Eleven made no attempt to move

"Okay, I realize you might be scared but don't worry it'll be okay, we'll be at Mikes house and Lucas and Dustin a-and Nancy will be there too".

She didn't move a muscle, wouldn't so much as look at him, she wanted to go home, well, to Mikes house, of course. But she couldn't leave, she knew that, and as much as she wanted to leave this horrible place behind, she knew she had a job to do. No matter what will said to try and convince her to leave she wouldn't, she had to protect them, whatever the cost.

Will thought _maybe she's too weak to move and that's why she hasn't grabbed my arm yet._

Will than reached his arm out toward her and gently grabbed her hand, he soon felt himself "leaving" and said

"Okay get ready eleven, we're about to leave".

When Eleven heard this, she began to use all her energy to keep herself linked to the upside down.

Will felt this as he realized the upside down began to fade around him and even though he was holding onto her he could feel her slipping.

He closed his eyes hoping that somehow when he opened them he would be back at mikes house with eleven.

When he opened them he was back in mikes basement, Eleven was nowhere to be found.

xxx

Eleven had blood pouring out of her ears and nose, she had a strange feeling in her stomach and hoped that she had done the right thing as she slipped into unconsciousness.

xxx

"No Mike! you are going to tell me what the hell just happened right fucking now." Said Nancy

"Well the thing is Eleven really is alive, contrary to your beliefs, and right now she's in the upside down." Said Mike

"Yeah and now we gotta find her" said Lucas

"Well its more so Will who's going to save her but it might take a little longer than usual to get back, since he has to find her first" said Dustin.

Both Lucas and Mike gave him an elbow to the stomach.

"Ow, what the fuck was that for" said Dustin.

"Way to reveal EVERYTHING at once DUSTIN we weren't supposed to tell her ALL that." Said Lucas

"Not supposed to tell me what, and what do you mean he's going to get eleven from the upside down?" asked a frantic Nancy

"Okay, okay, so look, remember when Will disappeared and went to the upside down?" asked Mike

Of course Nancy remembered it, she still had nightmares about that place.

"Yeah of course, what about it" answered Nancy.

"Well, something happened to him when he was there and now he pukes up slugs, but whenever he does he teleports to the upside down." Said Lucas

Nancy placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose and began to slightly pace in frustration.

"umm, okay does Will mom know about what's going on?" she asked

"No, he asked us not to say anything and technically, we weren't supposed to tell you either." Said Lucas.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Nancy

"Um, just wait for him to come back I guess." Answered Mike.

"And how long does that usually take?" asked Nancy

"Well, we don't really know but, like Dustin said, if will finds her-" began Lucas

"When will finds her" mike interjected

"It will take a little longer, he doesn't quite have full control of his powers yet but I'm sure it will work out just fine." Stated Lucas calmly

 _So, not only are you sending your friend who's probably traumatized back to that place that got him so messed up in the first place. But you're sending him by himself without any weapons to go searching for some girl, with powers he doesn't even have any control of!? Well, this is just great, really smart guys, really smart. Nancy thought._

Mike, Lucas, and Dustin sat on the couch while Nancy took up her fathers lazy boy.

xxx

Will was once again in Mikes basement this time in the right side up. He knew eleven wasn't with him as soon as he teleported back, it was like he couldn't feel her like he had before.

He didn't understand why she had stayed there in the upside down when she could've been in the right side up.

In all of his frustrated pacing he failed to realize a stray D&D character on the ground.

"Oww, dang it" said will as he unintentionally stepped on the small figurine.

He picked it up to put it back on the table where it belonged but stopped once he realized which character it was.

It was the Demogorgon.

Will dropped the figurine in shock, that wasn't something he had expected to see, but then, he got an idea. He scrambled to find the figurine he had dropped underneath the table. Once he finally found it he put it back on the table.

 _Is it possible that there could be another Demogorgon? But wait, she killed it, right? Unless, there are more, is that why Eleven didn't want to leave? Is it chasing her like it was chasing me?_ As will came to realize the urgency of the situation he began to run up the basement stairs taking two at a time.

Once he got to the top he slammed the basement door open and began walking towards the other boys and Nancy.

"Will you're back!" said Nancy

Will opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Nancy

"Now before you boys say anything I need to tell you that was an incredibly stupid thing to do, you can't just send someone to the upside down and have them start poking around especially not by themselves. The Demogorgon may be gone but the upside down is still dangerous".

"Actually I was going to tell you, I don't think the Demogorgon is gone, I think there may be more than one." Said Will

"Wait a minute where is El?" asked Mike

"Well, I don't think she wanted to come back so she made herself stay in the upside down." Said Will almost non-chalantly

 _Does this mean she doesn't like me? Oh who are you kidding yourself Wheeler she spent twelve years in a secret government lab, she probably doesn't even know what a kiss is, let alone what it means._

"What do you mean she made herself stay?" asked Mike

"I don't know but I grabbed her hand and told her to hang on but when I started to teleport back it's like she created a tether and anchored herself there." Answered Will

"Wait a minute there's another Demogorgon!" said Lucas

"Oh shit were so screwed I mean we are completely fucked!" said Dustin as he began to panic

. Dusti then grabbed his hat and began pacing "OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod" said Dustin.

"But wait a minute what about el she's trapped in the upside down we have to get her"! said Mike

"Well I can't get her if she doesn't want to come back." Answered Will

Will realized how that sounded and immediately felt guilty

"Oh yeah well maybe you didn't try hard enough, maybe you want her to stay there and rot in that place, maybe she's the only reason the Demogorgon isn't shasing you! And after all she did for you? She saved your life and she didn't even know you!" Mike fired back.

Mike knew he didn't mean it, he was just really hurt and he didn't know how to handle his feelings. so, he did what any other middle school boy would do, he launched some of his pain at any one within close enough range.

The victim? Will.

 _Wow mike, that hurt, that really fucking hurt._ Will thought

"Look, Mike, I know you're upset but-"

"Damn right I'm upset! Because you didn't do anything to help El and now she's going to die, all because of you." interrupted Mike

"Look mike I'm sorry but you need to calm down man, and besides that's not important, that not what we need to be focused on right now, there's another Demogorgon out there and it could come attack us at any moment" said Lucas

"Not important? Not important!? Are you being serious right now!?" said Mike.

"Mike, you know exactly what I mean" said Lucas menacingly

In between all this bickering Dustin was still in the background freaking out.

"Oh my god every one shut up right fucking now" yelled Nancy

Almost immediately the boys quite their bickering and listened to Nancy.

"Look I know everyone is on edge right now but we all need to be able to work together and get along" Nancy looked at each one of the boys "can you do that?"

The boys all nodded their heads in unison.

"Okay, now Will, you said there may be another Demogorgon, correct?"

"Yes, when I came back I accidentally stepped on one of the dungeons and dragons game pieces and when I looked at it I saw it was the Demogorgon" Will swallowed shakily as he continued on

"Then I started thinking, well maybe the reason she didn't want to come back is because there is another Demogorgon. If there is another Demogorgon, then maybe its chasing her like it was chasing me. Maybe she thinks it'll come back with her if she tries to leave." Finished Will

Mike sat down on the sofa and began to massage his temples. "But that's not true, right? I mean I didn't come back with you? So, why would it come back with her?" asked Mike

"I'm not sure, when Jonathan and I studied it, it seemed like it was attracted to blood." Said Nancy

"But now?" asked Lucas

"Well now, I'm not so sure" answered Nancy "But I do know one thing, whatever is going on, we are going to need help" said Nancy "And lots of it".

XXX

Sheriff Jim hopper awoke with a start, he had been up all night trying to figure out what to do about what he had seen in the picture he discovered in the file he had stolen.

He checked the clock to see what time it was, 9 o'clock _dammit_ he was already late. He quickly took a shower, brushed his teeth, and took two white pills chased down with some disgusting room temperature beer.

Then, he grabbed a ciggarate, it was an awful habit he had picked up but hadn't been able to shake. He looked over towards the table and saw the files. He thought about hiding the files he had stolen somewhere in his tiny house but then decided against it.

 _it'll probably be safer with me anyway, they can just search here and take it back._

He grabbed his coat and stuffed the files underneath and then grabbed his keys and hat off the table. He stepped outside and quickly got to his car.

Once he got to the police station he made sure the files were safely tucked underneath his coat and walked inside. When he stepped inside the two knuckle heads that served as the towns deputies didn't harass him for once, too hungover from last night, New Years Eve, to speak coherently.

"Hmm, you both look worse than me this time he he he." Chuckled Hopper

"Yeah , yeah whatever." Mumbled the deputies

"Well anyway there's someone from Hawkins Light and Power here for you, they're already waiting in for you in the office." Said Flo their secretary.

"Oh okay" said hopper calmly

Suddenly the files underneath his coat felt so hot they might burn a hole right through his coat. Once he walked into his office he saw a man sitting there, waiting.

He was forty something, had salt and pepper hair, and blue-green eyes. He was dressed in a black suite, a black tie, black pants, and a white dress shirt with black dress pants. Hopper sat down to his desk and causally managed to slip the files in one of the drawers.

"So. How can I help you?" asked Hopper

"Well Jim Hopper"

The way he said Hoppers name with such disgust caused Hopper to use every ounce of strength he had to not roll his eyes

"Now I have something important to tell you" said the strange man.

"And who are you exactly?" asked Hopper

"Ah yes well, I'm Dr. Owens, but you may call me your new boss." Said Dr. Owens "Now I just wanted to tell you that we have come to an understanding that there has been a recent activity surge I the _other_ dimension, we are going to need you to go on a mission soon so stay on alert, and don't make any plans." Dr. Owens flashed a heartless smile and began to coolly walk out of the Hoppers office.

Hopper decided to take a chance.

"What happens if I say I don't want to do it." Hopper had told Dr. Owens more so than asked

"Well we had an agreement, you made a promise, and so did we, if you can't keep yours, I'm afraid we can't keep ours." Dr. Owens said maliciously.

And with that he walked out of the chief of police's office.

XXX

Jonathon woke up with the sunlight on his face, streaming through the window. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and brushed his hand over his hair. He got up out of his bed and went to Wills room to check on him.

He had done this everyday ever since Will disappeared. He made sure he got to his room safe at night and checked on him again every morning. When he opened the door to Will's room and realized will wasn't there he began to panic, _oh no, what happened to will! Please don't tell me he disappeared again_

 _._ "Will, will are you okay! Will where are you!" Jonathon called out.

Then he remembered, _Will spent the night at the wheelers, right._

He figured he mind as well fix himself something to eat, since his mother had already woken up earlier to go to work. Which was sort of a good thing, it wasn't that his mother was a bad cook, she just had a knack for burning, undercooking, or overcooking whatever food she laid her hands on, unless it was a sandwich.

 _Speaking of sandwiches, I could probably go for a PB &J right about now._

Jonathan grabbed the bread and peanut butter from the pantry and opened the fridge to look for the jelly. He grabbed the strawberry jelly and took his head out the fridge bumping in the process. _Ow shit,_ he thought as he proceeded to drop the bread he had tucked under his arm and the jar of peanut butter he had been holding.

He picked up the bread from the ground and placed it on the counter. Then he went to reach for the peanut butter jar which had rolled under the table. As he grabbed the jar of peanut butter he noticed an envelope that caught his eye.

 _Hmm what's this, and why is it under the table?_

He picked up the envelope and put it on the table figuring he could look at it after he fixed his sandwich.

He placed his sandwich on a plate and sat down to see what the letter was about, as he bit into his sandwich he turned the envelope around

 _ugh, another bill, of course it was, it was always a bill around here wasn't._

Jonathan was beyond annoyed at this point, they had always gotten by but they certainly were not rich. Now between the hospital bills and other debts they were struggling.

He just wished there was something he could do to help out, he stuffed the letter back into the envelope and sat across from him at the table, figuring he would look at it later.

XXX

"Who are we gonna get to help us" asked Lucas

"Well I was thinking we could ask Jonathon and hopper to help us figure this out, I would ask Mrs. Byers too but." Nancy didn't finish her sentence all present in the room already figured it out.

"Well, what are we waiting for, the quicker we do this the faster we can get to eleven." Said Mike

"Okay let's go to Jonathon's first explain what's going on then we can drive to hoppers and tell him what's going on". Said Nancy

Will wasn't so sure that he liked this idea, he didn't want to tell his brother about the slugs and he certainly didn't want to tell hopper about it. Will sat down on the sofa next to Dustin and grabbed his head.

"Look will, I know you didn't want to tell anyone about the slugs but this may be the only way to get eleven back" Nancy thought for a moment "If I can I'll try to work my way around the slug thing and avoid it as best I can but I just want you to know if I can't think of anything else I may have to tell them".

"All right." said Will, as he shook his head in agreement his brown bowl cut gently bobbed.

"All right everyone go out and get your bikes I'll right a note for my parents saying that I chaperoned you guys to the arcade".

After a few minutes, Mike, Lucas, Dustin, Will, and Nancy were whizzing down the street toward the Byers' house. Nancy was riding her old bike that was a tad too small but it would work for now.

They got to the Byers' quickly enough and as soon as they discarded their bikes on the front lawn Nancy went up the steps and knocked on the door.

Jonathan heard someone at the door and stuffed the rest of his sandwich in his mouth before he got up to answer it.

The knocking became more frantic before he yelled "imfcoing" with a very full mouth.

He walked over to the door and opened it, when he looked out he saw that Nancy wheeler and her younger brother, his friends and Will standing on his front porch he quickly ushered them in.

As he locked the door he turned around to ask them what was going on. Or he was going to when he realized he was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts.

Nancy had stared for a tad too long and was now glancing around his house pretending trying (and doing a terrible job at it) to pretend that he wasn't wearing only his boxers.

"Um, hi Jonathon, this is, um some nice new wall paper you got here." Nancy said as she frantically tried to hide how red her face was.

His own face turned into a tomatoe as he quickly went to his room to put on some jeans and a shirt. He closed his bedroom door blocking the snickers of the younger boys you were laughing at how red Jonathon had gotten, and also the fact that he had answered the door in his boxers.

"So, should we start calling you Mrs. Byers now Nancy" Dustin teased as he wiggled his eyebrows

"Oh shut up" said Nancy as she playfully swatted at his arm

"Hey ow that really hurt" said Dustin

He made sad puppy eyes and acted like his rightfully deserved swat on the arm had actually injured him in some way.

"Yeah, besides Nancy is way to badass for that, we should be calling Jonathon the new Mr. Wheeler" said Lucas.

Nancy was about to swat him on the arm to when she noticed her brother was laughing. He was actually smiling and laughing and it wasn't fake this time.

She wanted to always see him happy like that, she just hoped the plan she had already formed in her mind would work, it had to, for Mike and Eleven's sake.

 **A/N: So, what did you guys think? Do you like the story and where its going so far? How are they going to get Eleven now? Is will's theory correct? I guess the world may never know, until the next chapter that is. See I tried to get a little Jancy in there, let me know if yah like it. I'll be adding in some more season two characters soon but not right now. I have an idea of where I want this fic to go and I want some of the season two characters to come in later, you'll see which ones. Anyhow hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and this story thus far. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. And if there is something you wish to see in this fic tell me your ideas and you might just see it here. I'll see yah later!**

 **Love,**

 **Fangirl 011**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys umm soo. First of all I want to say I'm REALLY sorry for not updating, I know you all must hate me right now. I got a case of writers block, got sick, went to the hospital, had deal with some STUFF that tbh I'm not really over yet and lastly the program I was using stopped working for no reason. Yes I realize telling you all that wasn't needed but I figured I'd let you know what was up or maybe they're just excuses i don't know. Anyway I wasnt sure what to do so I figured I'd ask you guys first. Should I continue this story or just go ahead and discontinue it. Mainly because season two already came out and I feel like it defeates the purpose of writing this fic in the first place. Plus I don't really know where to take this since I've seen season 2. Buuut if I don't continue this story then I'll do one shots and you guys can give me request and I'll make one shots based off those requests. I saw another fanfic author do this(on a different site in a completely different fandom) and thought it was a really cool idea. Anyway lemme know what you think. Once again I'm sorry for not updating. Hope you guys can forgive me. Love you all, Fangirl011


End file.
